Secrets of the Secret Service
Secrets of the Secret Service is the fourth episode of the first season of Intelligence. It aired on January 27th 2014. Synopsis Riley and Gabriel go on a covert mission in Syria in order to rescue American journalists being held hostage; the truth about Riley's past with her ex-boyfriend is revealed when they are forced to work together. Plot Two American journalists are captured by Syrian military thinking they are spies. DNI Adam Weatherly wants the CyberCom team to rescue them before they are executed live. He says if it happened America will go into a war with Middle East again. Nelson says there is no specs available for the facility they are holding the journalists. Gabriel can't find any either. Strand says they aren't any to find and there isn't any backup to help them either. She says they will be going to Syria as a part of Secret Service detail to Ex-Us President Finnegan who is going to Syria to conduct talks to release the Americans. Gabriel and Riley will be posing as Secret Service agents and Chris will be posing as a doctor who is going to check on the hostages.Gabriel asks whether the Ex-President knows about the covert operation. Strand says he does. Gabriel says he probably would have voted for him if he knew about this earlier. Dr. Cassidy says that's too bad because the Ex-President voted for him. Turns out in 1998 when Finnegan was in office he approved the Project Clockwork. Gabriel is shocked to learn that and asks why can't he find anything about it. Cassidy says it was never documented. Gabriel, Riley and Chris arrive on the plane taking the Ex-President to Syria. Riley is reunited with her old friends to the surprise of Gabriel who thought Riley didn't have any friends. Her ex-boyfriend Griffin is the head of the security detail of the ex-president. He says his and his agents objective is to keep the ex-president safe and if Gabriel and his team get in to trouble they are on their own. Gabriel finds out Griffin is Riley's ex-boyfriend through an official reprimand. Riley was mad that Gabriel accessed her files again but he says he accessed Griffin's files. During the flight Finnegan comes to visit Gabriel and asks him to say something only Finnegan would know. Gabriel says he is not a mind reader but he whispers something in Finnegan's ear. He is amused. They land on Syria and Griffin asks if Riley told Gabriel about Panama. Riley says she didn't because Panama is classified. Finnegan and the CyberCom team head for the talks with Syrians. When they arrive Finnegan asks Gabriel for information on the Syrian people attending the talks. Gabriel does recon and says that it is a hostile room. Finnegan says he should attend a DNC Fundraiser to see a hostile room. Gabriel, Riley and Chris head to the prison to rescue the hostages. The prison has a wireless security camera system. Nelson hacks into them and puts video feed into a loop. Gabriel goes around the prison and finds the hostages. He kills a guard but not before he presses an alarm. Gabriel tells the CyberCom team back in US that the guard pressed an alarm and he isn't sure if he turned it off. Which offends Nelson. He tells him he can disable an alarm even though he doesn't have a chip in his brain. Gabriel goes into the hostages' cell and tell them his here to rescue them. Male hostage, Gil's condition is grave. But the female hostage, Emily refuse to leave. She says Hot extraction is negative. Strand and Nelson are listening in though Gabriel's ear piece and Strand wonders who the hell the hostages are. Syrians got it right. The hostages are CIA spies. Emily says they were sent to Syria to gather information on a Syrian scientist who specialized in Missile Guidance Systems. She says if they left the Syrians will take her underground. So she tells him to extract the scientist before coming back for them. She tells him she took photos of her and tells him how to access them. Strand meets Tetazoo and asks why they weren't informed the hostages were really CIA agents. He says he didn't know about the rescue mission and by the time he knew it was too late. Strand asks whether Weatherly knew about it. He asks whether she is setting him up. Strand says she wasn't and he is the one brought two undercover agents with him and had her tailed all the way from Agent Bluff. After hesitation Tetazoo says Weatherly didn't know. He says even the presidents didn't knew about it. He says if the White House knew the information would somehow be leaked. Gabriel leaves to find the Scientist. There is one problem. The photos Emily took was photos of crowds. Gabriel explains it is because if they were caught taking photos their captors won't know who they were really photographing. He says only Emily knows who the scientist is among the crowd. Cassidy gives Gabriel a list of colleges that offer aeronautical science. Gabriel creates a cyber-render of Emily's photo and uses the college databases to identify the scientist. He finally finds her. Her name is Susan Hawkins and she is a US citizen. She married a Syrian national in 2003 and disappeared in 2005. Gabriel and Riley goes to the market where the picture was taken. He asks about Panama and she says Griffin and she was protecting Vice President in Panama while he was on vacation. The VP got into a tryst with locals and Griffin and Riley saved him. She says she didn't get a promotion for that since Panama never happened. They spot Susan and a man watching her. Riley goes to talk to Susan while Gabriel distracts the guard. A bicycle vendor is talking to someone on a phone and he hangs up. Gabriel access the phone number and when the vendor cycles past the guard he dials his phone. Vendor stops in front of the guard's car to answer the phone. His merchandise obscures guard's view and he can no longer see Susan. Riley uses it to her advantage and tells Susan to come with them and they will protect her. She says she can't leave her daughter. Riley says they'll protect her too. Guard pulls a gun and tells the vendor to leave. Gabriel warns Riley who is still convincing Susan. When the vendor finally moves Susan and Riley is gone. They are in the car and Gabriel asks where Susan's daughter is. She says she is in school. Riley goes to Farrah, Susan's daughter's school to get her posing as Farrah's father's sister. Principal says he needs to confirm it with Farrah's father. Riley doesn't object. He telephones Farrah's father and Gabriel answers the phone. He says he has no objections against Riley taking Farrah from school. Principal goes to get Farrah. Riley says she needs to say something to Farrah so she would come with her. Susan says ask Farrah whether she is a lion or a mouse. When Principal comes she asks the question and Farrah says she is a lion. Nelson warns Gabriel that the guards have found the body of the guard Gabriel killed. He says they got about ten minutes before the entire Syrian government come after them. Griffin is alerted about this and he evacuates Finnegan and takes him to the plane. Gabriel arrives with Susan and Farrah. Gabriel asks for a bulletproof vehicle from Finnegan to rescue the hostages. Finnegan gives Gabriel his limo and Agent Griffin, who goes with them reluctantly. Griffin asks how they are going to save the hostages when the prison is surrounded by guards. Gabriel says they'll make the guards bring the hostages to them. He says he is flooding Syrian social network saying there is a break in the prison. Riley corrects Gabriel by saying it was their team in US who is flooding the social networks. Gabriel asks Nelson to sound all the alarms. Nelson says they are taking the hostages out. A truck leaves the prison and they follow it thinking they are transferring the hostages in it. Gabriel mentions Panama again and says Griffin went behind Riley's back and took credit for Panama mission. He says that's why Griffin got promoted. Riley is mad at Griffin for stealing her promotion. They shoot the truck and kills the guards. They go to the back of the truck and only Emily is in the back. She says Gil didn't make it. They get back on the plane and leave just as the Syrian military comes to stop them. Back in US Strand is checking out Susan Hawkins she finds out US government has revoked Susan's citizenship. She figures out the CIA mission wasn't to rescue her it was to kill her. Strand warns Gabriel just as Emily is about to kill Susan. Gabriel and Riley arrives and Riley points a gun at Emily. Gabriel asks whether she is crazy to shoot a gun inside an aeroplane. She says it doesn't matter if she didn't miss. Gabriel says to Emily that Riley doesn't miss. Griffin arrives through a door behind Emily. She stabs him in the leg. Riley tussle with Emily and makes her drop the knife. She zipties her hands behind her back. Emily says she is in a mission until said otherwise. Riley takes her away. The plane lands and Griffin is injured and led away. Gabriel says to Riley that he might get another promotion. He says Riley is now in the right place. Finnegan comes to congratulate Gabriel. He asks why did he choose to be a part of Clockwork. Riley comes to his rescue and says it is for love, love for his country. Finnegan asks whether Gabriel knows to play golf and he says yes and Finnegan asks if the chip gives him an advance to which Gabriel answers I wish. Finnegan says they should play sometime. When he leaves Riley says that Gabriel is in where he should be too. Tetazoo, Strand and Weatherly are in a conference room and Weatherly is trying patch things up between Strand and Tetazoo. Weatherly says President is concerned about Gabriel since he disobeyed orders and went back to save the hostages. He says President is concerned about the day they can no longer rein in Gabriel. He says CIA and CyberCom is going to have to learn to work together. Featured Music Gallery intel 13.jpg download (13).jpg download (15).jpg Intel 12.jpg download (14).jpg intel 14.jpg Intel 11.jpg Images (26).jpg Trivia *In this episode it is revealed that In 1998, President Stanwick Finnegan signed Executive Order 1451, establishing the pilot program Clockwork. *Gabriel reveals to Riley that she lost a promotion in Secret Service because her ex-boyfriend Griffin stole credit for something she did. *Lillian's father is mentioned by DCI Jeffrey Tetazoo revealing he used to work with him in langley. Quotes "Riley: Are you a lion or mouse? Farrah: I am a Lion." ''-When Riley went to pick up Farrah.'' "''Barbara: You're alive?'' Riley: You thought I was dead? '' ''Barbara: Or on a desk. '' ''Jameson: Is there a difference?" Refrences